warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Justin Dall
Inquisitor Justin Dall is an Inquisitor of the Ordo Malleus who moves across the Galaxy on a regular basis, from Holy Terra, to the Eye of Terror in pursuit of his enemies. While many Imperial Organizations see him as a reliable ally with near inhuman skill at detecting the forces of Chaos, many of his fellow inquisitors see him as a little better than radical due to his use of Sanctioned Xenos and his relation with his former teacher. History Early Life Justin Dall was born on the planet Scáth, the Astartes Home World of the Twilight Shadows. Growing up in the dim and colorless world, his life took a drastic change when it was discovered he possessed the Psyker gene and was taken aboard the Black Ships. Unlike many unfortunate psykers who are taken aboard he failed to fall prey to the gloom and despair that so commonly haunts the vessels. Rather than become confused by the harsh atmosphere he was enamored by everything he saw, from the variety of colors, to the strange machinery. When even the sedatives in the food failed to completely repress his inquisitive nature he drew the attention of an Inquisitor traveling with the fleet, Inquisitor Holk of the Ordo Malleus. Interested by this strange youth, he had him separated from the majority and tested for his psychic potential. Upon finding him moderately powerful and stable enough to resist daemonic possession. Upon arrival to Terra, Inquisitor Holk had the boy soul-bound to the Emperor in almost record time before approaching him with an offer. Join the Inquisitor as a apprentice, or be trained as a sanctioned psyker for the Imperial Guard. Without hesitation, Justin choose the former. Training As an acolyte to Inquisitor Holk, Justin soon found that his new master and teacher was considered radical by many of his peers due to practice of using both Sanctioned Xenos as well as Daemon Hosts. Learning as best he could alongside his fellow apprentice Boeth (who would later also become an Inquisitor of the Ordo Malleus), he advanced rapidly, developing his infamous ability to derive vast amounts of information from seemingly small scraps of trivia, gossip, or even casual observations. Most of all he was taught caution, for while the Traitor and the Xenos could be predicted to some degree, the very nature of Chaos ruins all attempts to guess their thoughts and actions. After 14 years of training the Inquisitor Holk decided that his pupils no longer required his guidance and used what influence he had to have both granted the Inquisitors Rosette. As a Inquisitor Now on his own he quickly began establishing his own reputation. Moving constantly from sector to sector he went about aiding Astartes, Astra Militum, and the Imperial Navy in the battles against Chaos. Unlike other Inquisitors such as Torquemada Coteaz who build up massive retinues, Justin decided it was better to have a smaller, more elite retinue and just pick up local forces whenever more fire power was needed. To do so he traveled the length and breadth of the Galaxy, and while he spurned the use of Daemonhosts he had no problem using Sanctioned Xenos provided they were resilient to corruption and weren't from a species the Imperium was currently warring against. As an Inquisitor of the Ordo Malleus he knew that his foe was one that could never be stopped entirely. Choosing instead to focus on weakening Chaos, he devotes most of his time to strategically tracking down and killing notable Chaos worshipers. From powerful Warpsmiths, to Chaos Sorcerers, to even Chaos Astartes officers his goal is to weaken Chaos by destroying its most powerful mortal servants. Personality As a youth Justin Dall was described as energetic and Inquisitive. While he has retained and even trained his Inquisitive nature, he has replaced his once energetic attitude with one of pragmatism and mild cynicism. As a psyker himself he knows only too well the dangers presented by the warp and always treats the possibility of Chaos with greatest caution, hence his decision to avoid continuing his former masters use of Daemon hosts. Thanks to his closeness to the Twilight Shadows, Justin has spent regular time searching their Shadow Archives and thus has a greater knowledge of the Galaxy than most Inquisitors. The Archives are full of all the information gathered by the Twilight Shadows since their founding and are continually being updated. Thus, Justin has a vast amount of information at his disposal on various Chaos Servants that the Imperium has battled thought the millennia. While to most outside observers he seems removed or even cold, many in his retinue have seen a more considerate side. Each member was carefully chosen for their abilities and each a master of their given trade. While he claims that he only shows consideration for his retinue because of the difficulty of replacing them, he in fact has grown quite attached to many of them, a fact he desperately hides from his enemies. His greatest flaws, or greatest strengths depending on who you talk to is his high standards and vengeful nature towards other Imperial servants. While he knows that perfection is impossible he definitely thinks many people could do a damn sight better than they currently are. Unlike some other Inquisitors he cannot be bribed into over looking transgressions, especially when said transgressions end up strengthening Chaos. He especially seems to hate behavior that feeds Slaanesh, excess intimacy, recreational drug use, as well as excessive luxuries are all crimes worthy of death in his eyes. Upon finding a group (such a Astra Militarum regiment) involved in such behavior he has the commanding officer, as well as the three worst offenders publicly and brutally executed in manners ranging from being tortured to death by his Interrogator, to burned alive, to being ripped limb from limb to serve as an example. None are above his judgement and against those he cant legally have executed under his authority alone (mainly other Inquisitors and powerful Rouge Traders) he will lobby support for their Excommunication and execution. Most recently the Inquisitor Totenkinder and Rouge Trader Douchard Bagge have most recently earned his ire. Retinue Artisan Nicolas Leader of the Tech-priests serving Inquisitor Justin and part of his personal Retinue. Chosen for his relative flexibility when it comes to adapting or altering technology which is to say he doesn't immediately declare it heresy. Found on a remote Forge World where he was getting dangerously close to Tech Heresy, the Magos he was working under was only too happy to get rid of him. Wanting quality over quantity, Nicolas has less biotics than most of his station, but all are of the highest quality and were hand made himself. His wargear tends to change over time as he finds new tech and new ideas on what to use or test. Navigator Kita A navigator from House Frankens, a void based Navigator House infamous for genetic experimentation in attempts to control mutations and stabilize the Navigator gene. While she has no external mutations, she had several internal problems that required extensive surgeries. One of the only 2 female members of Justin's retinue she uses her prominent position as the vessels navigator to get away with all sorts of ridiculous behavior. Iron Claw a Sanctioned Xenos of the Ferrobel species. A large and powerful example of his species he stands at 3.1 meters tall (10.2 feet) and wields his over-sized Daemonhammer with ease. Larger than An Astartes Terminator and just as durable he serves as Justin's wall of muscle and distraction when necessary. Armored with Adamantine plates, a modified Iron Halo, and simple but unshakable faith in 'The Bright One' (the Emperor) he has yet to encounter a foe who could beat him. As a Ferrobel he has difficulty speaking low Gothic, though he can if he needs to communicate. Though he was trained as a Warrior he also has a high degree of skill in maintaining his weaponry and often works with Nicolas and the other Tech Priest on maintaining and even improving the Retinues armory. He typically goes into battle with a over-sized Daemonhammer in one hand and a heavy weapon such as a lascannon in the other. Despite his size and the weight of the weapons he is surprising dexterous with them. Lexian Luithain A second lieutenant from the Herleven Heavy Fighters who gained fame during the Alliance War when she used a melta bomb to destroy a Necron Lord losing her right arm in the process. Justin found her being fitted with a biotic prosthetic back on Herleven and recruited her into his retinue to serve as his body guard. Disturbingly, having her arm burned off awoke a strange pyromania in her which is what made Inquisitor Justin decide not to make her an acolyte. Armed with the standard gear of her old regiment, the only concession Justin allowed towards letting her act on her pyromania was letting Tech Priest Nicolas modify her Biotic arm by putting a hand flamer in it. In battle she protects Inquisitor Justin with her Godwin-Ignis Bolter and Mark.IV Wyrm Armor. Acolyte Martin Inquisitor Justin's first Acolyte, Martin is a psyker similar to Justin. While he excels in interrogation due to his training in telepathy he is less skilled at Santic Daemonology than his teacher despite being a more powerful psyker (delta grade). As Justin's Acolyte, Martin is busy much of the time learning everything Justin deigns to teach him, from Sanctic Daemonology, to Justin's own legendary observational skills. In battle Martin wears standard carapace armor and will wield a plasma pistol in one hand and bolt pistol in another. The Shadow of Doubt Inquisitor Justin's own vessel, the Black Ship is actually a converted Warp Runner type escort of ancient design. While only 900 meters in length the firepower of this vessel should not be underestimated nor should it's surprising speed. Like Justin's retinue however it is not intended to fight alone and will often be reinforced by Imperial Navy fleets or even Grey Knight Vessels. What is most notable about it is that it has been modified with Archeotech so that up to 3 separate chambers at a time can be put into stasis in case of boarders or hull breaches. Appearance As a native to Scáth, Justin is almost entirely colorless in appearance. Dressing in only white, black, and grey with extraordinarily pale skin and jet black hair it's often joked that there is no difference between a color and black-and-white pict-cap of him. Only his eye's stand out as a eerie dark yellow, a spot of color in his otherwise bleak appearance. When not going into battle, he dresses in simple robes of black and white, similar in design to the robes worn by priests back on his homeworld. When going into battle he wears his unique Ignatuis Power armor. Abilities and Traits As a Psyker Justin is trained in Santic Daemonology to aid in banishing Daemons. He is however only a high Epsilon psyker which means that while he can banish your average lesser daemon with relative ease, anything else requires the aid of his retinue. As he has spent decades hunting the worst that Chaos has to offer he has also gained some proficiency with Divination which he keeps more secret as it serves an important function. His greatest use of it is that he is able to detect when he is being hunted and can even detect some details about his unseen foe such as a Astartes lineage. Unfortunately it comes in less handy against psychic blanks or Traitor/Renegade Astartes from a loyalist Primarch. As a native to Scáth's natural dim environment Justin has greater low-light vision than other humans at the cost of being moderately photosensitive requiring him to wear eye protection in bright environments. Another problem is that due to Scáth receiving virtually no UV light from its star, Justin has virtually no melanin and is somewhat more vulnerable to radiation than others, which he offsets by wearing power armor into battle. Equipment * Power Armor * Dorchtine Lightning claw- A gift from the Twilight Shadows, the Astartes Chapter based on his Home World destined to retract in the arm of his power armor to give him a hidden weapon when needed. * Bolt Pistol with Psycannon bolt rounds * Nemesis Warding Stave * Inquisitorial Rosette * Grimoir of the Unreal- A Esoteric tome written by the Infamous pirate Captain Snow. Within its shifting pages Snow recorded his studies of the inhabitants of the Warp, from Enslavers to Daemons, as well as his theories on their basic Biology. Inscribed in the pages are the names of many Daemons as well, ranging from lesser daemons to Bloodthirsters making it a potent weapon in the hands of a Inquisitor but a grave danger in the hands of anyone else. Relations Add your own Allies * Twilight Shadows- As a fellow native to Scáth Justin retains close ties with the Twilight Shadows Astartes despite their having a closer relation with the Ordo Hereticus than Ordo Malleus. It was from them that he got his modified Lightning claw. * Adeptus Mechanicus- Due to aiding the Mechanicus find a series of STC fragments, the Mechanicus holds a respect for Justin and rewarded him by outfitting his vessel with some of the best technology available. * Sir Jacob of Raline-''' Following the Invasion of Raisa, Sir Jacob, despondent due to the loss of Celestina Neverone, began dabbling in forbidden rituals and secrets with the mystic Essarrad, seeking anything that would bring him solace from his pain. Eventually, he discovered an eldritch secret that gave him hope. But in order to complete the ritual, he needed to go into the Warp, to the realm of the Chaos Gods themselves. Naturally, this lead to a standoff between Inquisitor and Knight, though it was quickly resolved, with both earning mutual respect. Though not accompaning Sir Jacob (yet) Dall has provided Sir Jacob with a plethora of allies ready to spill Chaos blood, for Emperor and Celestina. Enemies * '''Wolves of Horus- A Warband dedicated to Chaos Undivided of the Black Legion that choose to leave Abaddon in order to follow the memory of Horus. Justin has had several confrontations with the Chaos Warband and left it worse for wear after luring them into a ambush of Grey Knights. * Inquisitor Totenkinder- Having met the Inquisitor Totenkinder at the same meeting where he met Douchard Bagge, Justin immediately deduced the fallen Inquisitor relationship with the Rouge Trader and has since been advocating for his Excommunication. * Douchard Bagge- The infamous Rouge Trader embodies what Justin sees as every problem plaguing the Imperium. Corrupt, arrogant, and even if he does not directly worship the Ruinous Powers, none can deny that the life style he encourages feeds them. Justin firmly believes that Douchard Bagge simply cannot be as wealthy or influential as he claims due to the vast number of contradictions in the Adminstatums records and sees the stories as rumors the Bagge spread to help inflate his ego. While he still lobbies to have not only Douchard executed, he never passes up an opportunity to sabotage the operation of his fleets. * [[Vritra the Howler|'Vritra the Howler']]' - '''the good Inquisitor Dall has recently come to the attention of the infamous Noise Champion Vritra the Howler, and his retinue. Vile and utterly depraved even by the standards of Chaos Marines, the Slaaneshi cult have set their sights on corrupting the Inquisitor, even using their connections to potentially sic Alpharius the Stranger on them. * [[Lux|'Lux']] - Abominable Intelligence, self improving AI, and all round monster, Lux has seen the up and coming Inquisitor Dall and has suffered from him and his retinue spoiling the being's plans to acquire STC's and other archeotech. Though keeping its presence very well cloaked, Lux has begun watching the erstwhile human, and is calculating ways to turn his investigations to the machine's advantage. * 'Tasquatar the Scorned '- The Questor Traitoris of House Devine caught Dall's attention when the inquisitor recieved a tip on some missing Adepta Sororitas agents. When Dall reached the Chaos knight's safe house, he found a grisly sight; a dozen Sisters of Battle, catatonic due to horrific sexual abuse. It fell upon Dall to put them all out of their misery. Since, he has hunted the sadistic traitor, who plays a lovely executed game of cat and mouse with the enraged Inquisitor, waiting for the right moment to strike. Quotes By About Trivia Justin Dall is a joke on the term 'justice is blind' as his name literally means Justice Blind. Category:Imperium Category:Imperial Characters Category:Inquisitors Category:Ordo Malleus